live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow (2012)
Arrow is an American action crime television series developed by writer/producers Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. It is based on the DC Comics character Green Arrow, a costumed crime-fighter created by Mort Weisinger and George Papp. It premiered in North America on The CW on October 10, 2012. Starring *Stephen Amell - Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy - Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell - Tommy Merlyn *David Ramsey - John Diggle *Willa Holland - Thea Queen *Emily Bett Rickards - Felicity Smoak *Colton Haynes - Arsenal/Roy Harper *Manu Bennett - Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *with Susanna Thompson - Moira Queen *and Paul Blackthorne - Quentin Lance 'Special Guest Stars' *Michael Jai White - Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner 'Guest Starring' *Andrew Dunbar - Firefly/Garfield Lynns (ep10) *Anna Hopkins - Samantha Clayton (ep43) *Annie Ilonzeh - Joanna De La Vega *Audrey Marie Anderson - Lyla Michaels *Ben Browder - Ted Gaynor *Ben Cotton - Crewman (ep1) *Bex Taylor-Klaus - Sin *Brian Markinson - Adam Hunt *Byron Mann - Yao Fei *Caity Lotz - The Canary/Sara Lance *Carlos Valdes - Vibe/Cisco Ramon (ep42) *Celina Jade - Shado *Chin Han - Frank Chen *Colin Salmon - Walter Steele *Currie Graham - Derek Reston (ep6) *Cynthia Addai-Robinson - Amanda Waller *Danny Nucci - Fire Chief Raynes (ep10) *David Anders - Cyrus Vanch (ep13) *Emma Bell - Emily Nocenti (ep2) *Grant Gustin - The Flash/Barry Allen *J. August Richards - Mr. Blank (ep20) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood - Sara Lance (ep1) *James Callis - The Dodger (ep15) *James Kidnie - Milo Armitage (ep35) *Jamey Sheridan - Robert Queen *Janina Gavankar - McKenna Hall *Jeffrey Nordling - Frank Bertinelli *Jessica De Gouw - Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Jimmy Jean-Louis - The Captain *John Cassini - Mr. Russo (ep7) *Kathleen Gati - Raisa (ep1) *Katrina Law - Nyssa al Ghul *Kelly Hu - China White *Kevin Alejandro - Brother Blood/Sebastian Blood *Kyle Schmid - Kyle Reston (ep6) *Lane Edwards - Peter Declan (ep4) *Michael Eklund - Dollmaker/Barton Mathis *Michael Rowe - Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Nicholas Lea - Mark Francis *Robert Knepper - Clock King/William Tockman (ep37) *Roger Cross - Lucas Hilton *Russell Porter - Sin's Father (ep37) *Sean Maher - Shrapnel/Mark Scheffer *Sebastian Dunn - Edward Fyers *Summer Glau - Ravager/Isabel Rochev *TJ Ramini - Jason Brodeur (ep4) *Tahmoh Penikett - Nick Salvati (ep7) *Ty Olsson - Martin Somers (ep2) *Adrian Holmes - Frank Pike *Agam Darshi - Anastasia (ep13) *Al Sapienza - Edward Rasmus (ep20) *Ana Mercedes - Maya Resik *Artine Brown - Hendrick Von Arnim *Chelah Horsdal - Kate Spencer *Christie Laing - Carly Diggle *Christopher Redman - The Savior/Joseph Falk (ep18) *Cle Bennett - The Mayor/Xavier Reed (ep27) *Colin Lawrence - Paul Knox (ep11) *Craig March - Gus Sabatoni (ep17) *Darren Dolynski - Dr. Webb (ep19) *Derek Hamilton - Aglin (ep24) *Duncan Ollerenshaw - John Nickel (ep18) *Dylan Bruce - Adam Donner *Dylan Neal - Dr. Anthony Ivo *Eileen Pedde - Doctor (ep12) *Eric Breker - Leo Mueller (ep5) *Eugene Lipinski - Alexi Leonov *George Tchortov - Guillermo Barrera (ep16) *Graham Shiels - Cyrus Gold *James Pizzinato - Thomas Flynn (ep38) *Jarod Joseph - Alan Durand *Jesse Hutch - Officer Daily *Kirby Morrow - Matt Istook (ep4) *Lee Majdoub - Gholem Qadir (ep39) *Lochlyn Munro - Captain Stein (ep40) *Nelson Leis - Slim (ep19) *Ona Grauer - Vivian (ep13) *Ray Galletti - Dominic Alonzo (ep21) *Rekha Sharma - Claire Abbott (ep15) *Roark Critchlow - Clinton Hogue *Sarah-Jane Redmond - Mrs. Reston (ep6) *Sean Rogerson - Peter *Serge Houde - Judge Brackett (ep12) *Teryl Rothery - Jean Loring *Tobias Slezak - James Holder (ep3) *Tom Stevens - Teddy Reston (ep6) *Warren Christie - Carter Bowen (ep6) *William C. Vaughan - Rob Scott (ep4) *with Alex Kingston - Dinah Lance *and Danielle Panabaker - Caitlin Snow (ep42) *and John Barrowman - Malcolm Merlyn *and Navid Negahban - Al Ow-Al (ep28) *and Seth Gabel - The Count 'Co-Starring' *Keri Adams - Bethany Snow *Michael Adamthwaite - Torque (ep46) *Jojo Ahenkorah - Albie (ep30) *Callum Seagram Airlie - Taylor Moore (ep20) *Tony Alcantar - Pharmacist (ep30) *Reese Alexander - Lieutenant (ep27) *Michael Antonakos - Street Tough (ep43) *Steve Aoki - Himself (ep17) *Michasha Armstrong - Merlyn Security#2 (ep22) *Stefan Arngrim - Fence *Daniel Bacon - Reporter (ep43) *Giacomo Baessato - Colton (ep24) *James Bamford - Gunman#2 (ep1) *Mittita Barber - Screaming Woman (ep40) *Alyson Bath - Kandy Kane (ep17) *Michael Bean - Secretary (ep22) *Gaelan Beatty - Sleazy Businessman (ep22) *Cassandra Beauchamp - Woman on Bus (ep23) *Dexter Bell - Gangbanger#2 (ep27) *Jason Bell - Gholem Security (ep39) *Jason Bempong - Gang Leader (ep5) *Peter Benson - D.A. Carnahan (ep18) *Victoria Bidewell - Young Mother (ep45) *Craig Blair - Guard#2 (ep30) *Dalias Blake - Bank Guard (ep6), SWAT Leader (ep1) *Reghan Blake - Sexy Hostess (ep8) *Paul Boyle - Elite Man (ep9) *Simon Bradbury - Dealer (ep21) *Curtis Braconnier - Dark Archer Stick (ep28) *Sage Brocklebank - Desk Guard (ep22) *Briana Buckmaster - Protestor (ep29) *Garett Bullock - Security Guard#2 (ep34) *Alec Burden - Attendant (ep31) *Ian Butcher - Ezra Barnes (ep27) *Thomas Cadrot - Cop#1 (ep11), Officer (ep5) *Curtis Caravaggio - Walczak (ep37) *Stephen MD Chang - Chinese Pilot (ep24) *Mark Chanime - Dr. Douglas Miller (ep9) *Doug Chapman - Baker, Soldier#1 (ep17) *Genea Charpentier - Izzy Declan (ep4) *Terry Chen - Soldier (ep11) *Olivia Cheng - Linda Parks (ep32) *Jennifer Cheon - SCPD Officer#2 (ep43), Officer Jones, Uni (ep46), Uniform (ep45) *Simon Chin - First Mate (ep1) *Vaughn Clements - Armed Guard (ep21) *Gavin Cooke - Pirate (ep40) *Fraser Corbett - Lt. Dave Ellet (ep10) *Colin Corrigan - Volunteer (ep27) *Bill Croft - Grizzled Man *Alex Dafoe - Pudgy Emcee (ep17) *Michael Daingerfield - Ned Foster *Bruce Dawson - US Ambassador (ep20) *Jason Day - Guard#1 (ep30) *Chris Deans - Man on Bus (ep23) *Rei Dietz - Thug#1 (ep17) *Lisa Marie DiGiacinto - Attractive Woman (ep9) *Julia Dominczak - Reporter#2 (ep23) *Justin Doran - Lieutenant (ep19) *Bombyx Du Murier - Cop (ep40), SCPD Officer (ep20), Uniformed Officer (ep22) *Sarah Dugdale - Becky (ep40) *Claude Duhamel - Biker (ep15) *Connor Dunn - Courier (ep20) *Zara Durrani - Refugee Woman (ep39) *Danny Dworkis - The Technician *Cassandra Ebner - Veronica (ep19) *Megan Elias - Woman (ep23) *Glenn Ennis - Ankov (ep4) *Tommy Europe - Prison Guard (ep42), Security Guard (ep22) *Kurt Evans - Alex Salese (ep12) *Lini Evans - Business Suit (ep3) *Lesley Ewen - Judge Moss *Julius Fair - Andy Jr. (ep19) *Michelle Ferguson - Supporter#2 (ep25) *Eric Floyd - Markov (ep22) *Tig Fong - Certo (ep37) *Chantelle Francis - Court Clerk *David Franco - Judge Mandelbaum *Evan Frayne - Victor Swanstrom (ep4) *Marty Gage - Gary (ep33) *Joshua Garcia - Young Guard (ep4) *Michael Germant - Bartender (ep29) *Mark Gibbon - Ops Leaders (ep29) *Dean Paul Gibson - Cass Derenick (ep15) *Lance Gibson - Prisoner (ep41) *Lance Gibson Sr. - Truck Driver#2 (ep25) *Janet Glassford - Nurse *Glen Gordon - Little Boy (ep36) *Derek Green - Big Donor (ep43) *Marrett Green - News Reporter *Jase Anthony Griffith - Deveau (ep24) *Kevin Haaland - Man (ep23) *Georgia Mae Hacche - Dina Salvati (ep8) *Brendon Halcrow - Bank Manager (ep6) *Derek Hamilton - Mask (ep1) *Jessica Harmon - Nancy Moore (ep20) *Andrew Hedge - Pit Boss (ep21) *Adam Henderson - Mayor Altman (ep24) *Alex Heymann - Russian Policeman (ep29) *Karen Holness - Jana Washington (ep6) *Nicole Hombrebueno - Hot Girl (ep3) *Lexie Huber - Dignitary's Wife (ep20) *Nick Hunnings - Task Force Leader (ep34) *Ernest Jackson - Driver (ep11) *Brian Jagersky - Cop (ep45) *Steven Jeays - Dance Partner (ep19) *Woody Jeffreys - Prison Guard (ep35) *Tristan Jensen - Bodyguard#6 (ep2) *Noel Johansen - Attorney (ep1) *Artin John - Waiter (ep17) *Brock Johnson - Counterfeiter (ep29) *Evans Johnson - Nurse *Hiro Kanagawa - Dr. Neil Lamb *Richard Keats - Dr. Lockhart *Tarun Keram - Intern (ep18) *Annabel Kershaw - Middle Aged Woman (ep33) *Michael Kopsa - The Prisoner (ep29) *Andrei Kovski - Guard (ep29) *Kam Kozak - Mirakuru Soldier (ep45) *Donavin Kuhl - SCPD Officer#1 (ep43) *Owen Kwong - Dark Archer (ep26) *Greg Larson - Reporter (ep23) *Darcy Laurie - Bo Travis (ep35) *Paul Lazenby - Mr. Robbins (ep20), Thug (ep33) *Thai-Hoa Le - Man in Suit (ep46) *Viv Leacock - Raven (ep46) *Ash Lee - Staffer#1 (ep45) *Jae Lee - Cavanaugh (ep11) *Mi-Jung Lee - News Reporter *Terry Lewis - Terrified Prisoner (ep46) *Claire Lindsay - Businesswoman (ep33) *Amanda Lisman - Aide (ep44) *Donny Lucas - Customs Agent (ep36) *David H. Lyle - Zhishan *Scott Lyster - Shane Colvin (ep9) *Ashley MacDonald - Redhead Girl (ep26) *Graham MacDonald - Victor Nocenti (ep2) *Shaw Madson - Parole Officer (ep5) *Laci J. Mailey - Margo (ep1) *Steve Makaj - Josiah (ep5) *Daniel Martin - Staffer#2 (ep45) *Brenda Matthews - Grandmother (ep20) *Cole Matthews - Tattooed Inmate (ep29) *Broadus Mattison - Bouncer#1 (ep3) *Eric Mazimpaka - A.R.G.U.S. Guard (ep46) *Ryan McDonell - Uniform (ep44) *Brent McLaren - Bar Guy (ep43) *Duncan McLellan - Thug (ep23) *Don McLeod - Benefit Security (ep39) *David Milchard - Nelson Ravich (ep9) *David Miller - Task Force Officer (ep25) *Gardiner Millar - Bertinelli's Thug (ep8) *Jinji Mitchell - Dead Girl (ep26) *Gaston Morrison - Guard (ep41) *Babek A. Motamed - Reporter#2 (ep2) *Barry Nerling - Mechanic *Byron Noble - Harold Backman (ep21) *Chris Nowland - Partner (ep25) *David Nykl - Anatoly Knyazev *Kevin O'Grady - Security Guard (ep19) *Shaun Omaid - Bouncer (ep17) *Shaker Paleja - Assassin (ep36), Middle Eastern Man (ep35), Technician (ep5) *Barbara Patrick - SCPD Officer (ep41) *Flux Pavilion - DJ (ep19) *Christopher Pearce - Merlyn Security#1 (ep22) *Dan Pelchat - Richard (ep34) *Freda Perry - Wealthy Patron (ep10) *Adrian Petriw - Driver (ep45) *Paul Piaskowski - Male Scientist (ep22) *Jesse James Pierce - Obnoxious Clubber (ep40) *Silvio Pollio - Marcus Redmond (ep2) *Stephen Powell - Sharp Gangster (ep21) *Philip Prajoux - Bomb Squad Officer (ep9) *David Quinlan - Reporter (ep12), Reporter#4 (ep2) *Dan Quinn - Eric Moore (ep20) *Darryl Quon - Tattooed Man (ep16) *James Ralph - Bodyguard#1 (ep35) *Shaughnessy Redden - Agent (ep44) *Dean Redman - Security Guard#2 (ep15) *Vanessa Richards - Station Attendant (ep44) *Rebecca Rifai - Hot Chick (ep5) *Allison Riley - A.R.G.U.S. Tech *Chad Riley - ESU Officer (ep23) *Shawn Robidoux - Thug#1 (ep24) *Jeffrey Robinson - Beta Unit Soldier (ep10), Deathstroke *Sandy Robson - Security Guard#1 (ep34) *Michael Rogers - Sergei (ep29) *Alex Rose - Turk (ep18) *Mike Roselli - Orderly (ep19) *Marcus Rosner - Max Fuller (ep3) *Michael Rowe - Deadshot/Floyd Lawton (ep3) *Melissa Roxburgh - Blake *Juno Ruddell - Social Worker (ep20) *Michael Rys - Driver (ep29) *Patrick Sabongui - Soldier#2 (ep17), Street Dealer (ep12) *Sachin Sahel - Waiter (ep7) *Jacqueline Samuda - TV Host (ep10) *Jeff Sanca - Truck Driver#1 (ep25) *Veenu Sandhu - Doctor (ep25) *Jordan Schartner - Carl (ep31) *Jessica Schreier - Woman (ep13) *Ronald Selmour - The Butcher *Marc Senior - Reporter#5 (ep2) *Darren Shahlavi - Drakon (ep1) *Eli Shapera - Street Kid (ep7) *John Shaw - George Wolfman (ep13) *Rebecca Shoichet - Servant *Sanya Silver - Jenny Russo (ep7) *Christian Sloan - Dealer (ep19) *Kimani Ray Smith - Gangbanger#1 (ep27) *Laura Soltis - Janice Bowen (ep6) *Sal Sortino - Vendor (ep26) *Shawn Stewart - Guard#2 (ep1) *Richard Stroh - Security Guard#1 (ep15) *Tara Strong - Deranged Squad Female (ep39) *Sylvesta Stuart - Pirate#3 (ep24) *Wade Sun - Bodyguard (ep8), Waiter (ep16) *Rick Tae - Triad Accountant (ep16) *Drew Tanner - Rookie (ep11) *Taras - Burly Guard (ep29) *Ramon Terrell - Danny De La Vega (ep10) *Elizabeth Thai - Reporter#3 (ep2) *Andy Thompson - Tony Daniel (ep26) *Monte Thompson - Thug (ep12) *Ronald Thompson - Supporter#1 (ep25) *Valerie Tian - Morgan *Lee Tichon - Controller (ep21) *Sheldon Trosko - Guard#1 (ep31) *Chang Tseng - Captain (ep1) *Daesha Usman - Katherine (ep34) *Anna Van Hooft - Jenn (ep18) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. - Junkie (ep40) *Lee Vincent - CSU Tech Kelton *Rene Wang - Waitress (ep28) *John Wardlow - Middle Aged Man (ep23) *Elizabeth Weinstein - Female Hostage (ep9) *Robert Wolfgang Weiss - Court Clerk *Robyn Westcott - Maddie (ep19) *Benjamin Wilkinson - Paul Copani (ep7) *Marc Anthony Williams - QC Security Guard (ep41) *Rhys Williams - Landmine Soldier (ep14), Security Guard#1 (ep36), Thug#2 (ep17) *Daylin Willis - College Kid (ep40) *Garfield Wilson - Ripped *Joanne Wilson - Reporter#1 (ep2) *Lindsay Winch - Female Scientist (ep22) *Nathan Witte - Uniform Cop (ep35) *Mat Yanagiya - Stan Washington (ep6) *Ryan Younglao - Delivery Clerk (ep9) *Raugi Yu - Asian Driver (ep30) *Alex Zahara - Anthony Venza (ep8) *Desiree Zurowski - Family Attorney (ep2) Category:TV Series Category:2012 TV Series